


Venimus, Vidimus, Deus vicit

by Yuonst



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - The Old Guard (Movie 2020) Fusion, Battlefield, Gen, Historical Fantasy, Polish National Team, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: Вы слышали легенду про бессмертного гусара?P.S. Все умерли, но все выжили.P.P.S. Перевод названия с латыни - "Мы пришли, мы увидели, Бог победил". Говорят, это слова польского короля после той самой Венской битвы.
Kudos: 1





	Venimus, Vidimus, Deus vicit

У вечернего костра разговаривали о разном. В основном – о всякой ерунде.  
Сваленные доспехи тихо шелестели на ветру.  
У мальчишек по ту сторону костра лица были очень серьезными – как будто они-то понимали куда больше, чем ветераны, пережившие не одно и не два сражения. Но скоро совсем взрослая серьезность сменялась совсем детским удивлением: разговорами сегодня их развлекал Якуб.  
Он пришел как будто бы из ниоткуда и сразу же стал своим. Лукаш теперь и представить не мог, что когда-то они ходили в разведку не вместе. Что когда-то не было этого надежного плеча, этого товарища, друга…  
Лукаш сидел чуть в стороне и правил свои стрелы. Как и большинство, сделаны они были наспех, абы как. Занятие было рутинное, неспешное, и Лукаш слышал все, что рассказывает Якуб, даже когда налетал ветер и заставлял костер потрескивать совсем уж яростно.  
– Вы слышали легенду про бессмертного гусара? – спрашивал он, довольно жмурясь, и Лукаш улыбался в темноте.  
Он слышал эту легенду уже несколько раз, и с каждым разом верил в нее все больше. Что-то такое было в этой истории – в нее просто хотелось верить. Как верят в бога или верят в друга – как во что-то, что обязательно должно быть на самом деле.  
– То было лет сто назад под Любешовом, – рассказывал Якуб. Отблески огня играли с его волосами, окрашивая в черно-красный. – Тогда гусария только появилась, никто не знал, чего ждать от этих людей в странных одеждах. Все эти крылья, меха, перья. Многие еще помнили, что это сербы пришли на службу к Яну Ольбрахту, и что с них началось польское гусарство. Так вот, сто лет назад… тогда Данциг выступил против нового короля Стефана Батория. На стороне короля была небольшая армия: тысяча пехоты, венгры да валахи и полторы тысячи конницы. Гусары, то бишь. И был среди них один гусар, воевода хоругви. Не боялся ни черта, ни бога, и смерти он не боялся тоже. В том бою, на той стороне, всего две сотни человек со стороны короля погибло – против пяти тысяч погибших и пяти тысяч плененных у Данцига. И тот воевода погиб тоже. Ему снесло голову ядром.  
Якуб сделал паузу, с интересом поглядывая на реакцию. Мальчишки молчали, глядя над костром в ответ.  
– То видела вся его сотня, а затем все как-то смешалось в бою, и в следующий раз его увидели уже на коне – голова целехонька, только гельмет слетел да крыло примяло, а сам он у самых Данцигских ворот уже. Говорят, что видели его и при Бычине, и у Вассенштейна, и при Львове. Все таким же: без гельмета и с поломанным крылом.  
– Так он, должно быть, сам дьявол! – воскликнул Милик, его глаза нехорошо блестели из-за костра. – Иначе бы тот же час отправился в Рай.  
Лукаш повернул голову, прислушиваясь уже более внимательно. В первый раз он и сам так подумал, но сказать не решился. На него тогда через костер глядели внимательные глаза Якуба, и он так и не узнал, как изменится их выражение, если это сказать.  
Он и сейчас не узнал – ему просто не было видно, но Якуб, кажется, пожал плечами.  
Возможно, Милик был постарше и поумнее остальных, но никто не имел права отбирать у мальчишек сказку, несущую надежду.  
И Лукаш неожиданно даже для самого себя вмешался:  
– А может, он божий воин, посланный нам в знак того, что мы все делаем верно.  
Теперь настала очередь Милика пожимать плечами. А Якуб повернул к нему голову и улыбнулся. Лукаш улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Лукаш перебрал, наверное, не один десяток стрел, когда разговоры у костра начали стихать. Мальчишки по одному ложились спать – заворачивались в свои подбитые шкурами плащи и затихали недалеко от костра, там, где земля успела прогреться. Якуб зашуршал чем-то, затем подсел ближе. Лукаш поднял на него взгляд от невероятно кривой стрелы.  
– Завтра дойдем до Вены, – сказал Якуб, смотря в сторону.  
По его лицу бродили отблески костра, тени веток и неверный свет пробивающейся из-за туч луны.  
– Со дня на день будет бой.  
– Угу, – согласился Лукаш.  
Рядом с Якубом он отчего-то постоянно не знал, что сказать. Терялся, как мальчишка, у которого еще усы не растут.  
– И мы не знаем, как он кончится.  
Лукаш согласно кивнул, не отрывая глаз от лица Якуба в надежде поймать его взгляд. Тот упорно смотрел в сторону.  
– Держись меня, Лукаш, – после долгой паузы сказал наконец Якуб и только после этого посмотрел на Лукаша.  
Лукаш улыбнулся.  
– Еще чего. И не подумаю.

Над Каленбергом едва поднялось солнце, когда начался бой. Хоругви и знамена хлопали на сильном ветру, колыхая зыбкий розово-желтый воздух. Трещали крылья, когда гусары поднимались в бой за свою веру, за короля, за всю Европу, друг за друга. За Якуба и за бессмертного гусара из его истории, который не боялся ни черта, ни бога, ни смерти.  
Гусары вступили в бой лишь к вечеру, когда измученная, истерзанная пехотой и бесплодными попытками подорвать венские стены османская армия могла только огрызаться, отстреливаясь из оставшихся пушек.  
Лукашу казалось, что это будет легкий бой. Что все вместе они, всей своей сотней, отметят этим вечером победу уже за стенами Вены. Пусть в осажденной уже много месяцев Вене, пожалуй, и не найдется вина, ну, так у них есть свое.  
И солнце уже клонилось к западу, когда небо и все вокруг вдруг окрасило алым, как кровь, как вино, как закат над осажденной Веной. Уже падая со своего коня прямо под копыта другому, уже чувствуя, как горит огнем грудь под развороченным доспехом, Лукаш успел увидеть, как несется с занесенной саблей Якуб с непокрытой головой – без шлема и с трещащими поломанными крыльями. И спустя мгновение и его снесло с коня раскаленным снарядом.  
Лукаш только охнул кровавым пузырем и закрыл глаза.

Прямо над ними ярко и остро светил Марс. Кому как не лжебогу войны следить за ними в эту ночь.  
Лукаш смотрел прямо в небо, пересчитывая звезды. Ему было тяжело дышать, покореженный доспех давил на грудь, на губах запеклась кровь. Где-то в отдалении бродили люди, собирали оружие, убирали трупы. Лукашу не хотелось, чтобы к нему кто-то подходил.  
По его лицу мазнул жирный отсвет масляной лампы, и рядом кто-то присел, внимательно вглядываясь ему в лицо. Лукаш открыл глаза, щурясь на свет. Человек, сидевший над ним, чуть отшатнулся.  
– Ты живой, – удивленно сказал Якуб.  
– Это ты – живой! – не менее удивленно ответил Лукаш.  
Впрочем, ощущение смерти не покидало его. Лукаш поднял руку, тут же оцарапавшись о разодранный ядром нагрудник. Поддоспешник и рубаха тоже были разорваны в клочья, обгорели и задубели от крови. На груди не было ничего, кроме саднящего синяка.  
– Так это ты… сам дьявол, – сказал Лукаш, пытаясь сесть.  
И тут же понял, что его это совсем не пугает. Даже немного радует.  
– Или божий воин, – резонно заметил Якуб, подхватывая его под локти и помогая подняться. – Ты, кстати, тоже.  
Лукаш нахмурился. Стоять все еще было сложно – остатки нагрудника давили, царапая кожу. Ноги тоже не держали, так что приходилось цепляться за Якуба, чтобы не упасть.  
Божий воин. Возможно, если Якуб повторит это еще несколько раз, то Лукаш сможет ему поверить. Возможно, он сможет чему угодно поверить, если это скажет Якуб.


End file.
